Another day
by Miss Rigg
Summary: new summary:Rhett left Scarlett to continue out her life alone,she survived war and starvation but what will she do without Rhett? Shes being persued by Ashley,Will Scarlett choose Ashley,or Go after Rhett? after all,tommarrow is another day...
1. Chapter 1

VThe Funeral was silent but for the pitter patter of rain that had drowns the clay dirt of Georgia for a week now. Scarlett held onto her umbrella hoping that it could make up for the lack of human comfort. But it didn't. What Scarlett wouldn't do for anyone to come to her, even that India Instead Scarlett stood alone, and away from everyone. The red dirt that sunk into what was Melanie's grave looked almost blood like the coffin was too big, Scarlett suddenly smiled, and that was her loophole! The grave was too big, she looked around desperately, and did anyone else know? Didn't they see Melly couldn't be dead she must be alive.

Just then Ashley's eyes met hers...he knew too, he saw the hope that she felt.Scarlet didn't want Ashley to be the only one, couldn't someone else see it. Was it only she and Ashley...?

It didn't matter. She didn't waste time asking herself why in the end it was still her and Ashley she just got close to him, falling onto the dirt with him kneeling beside her, his moans and cries breaking her heart, because his cries seemed to be hers, the ones that she wouldn't let out the ones she had but couldn't show, mustn't show. Scarlatti's arms wrapped around Ashley trying to shelter him, the rain came down harder. And there was a sickening sound as the rain made noises on the coffin, Scarlett covered Ashley's ears, she must protect him, Melly wanted him Protected.

Scarlett's heart cried, but who would protect her...who would cover her ears...no one. The damage was already done and as the coffin was lowered into the ground, Scarlett felt as if she was burring much more then Melly, so much more, there was her Bonnie, and her young lover and her innocence and her husband-her heart choked, but she mustn't think of Rhett, no, she couldn't she must mourn Melly today, she could mourn Rhett tomorrow, when she didn't miss Melly so bad. Ashley's eyes met Scarletts and for the first time there was some understanding, something she could see in those eyes that had always been so unreadable before but now they seemed so clear, Ashley was being forced into this world he was being pushed out of his dreams and into this scary place, the same way that Scarlett had.

"Scarlett, you must hate me...I killed my Melanie...YOUR Melly"

"You must not speak that way Ashley, you musn't. She wanted a baby, she loved caring for babies."

Ashley's eyes softened.

"She must have. She treated me like such a child, dotting on me and who will care for me now, while Melanie is gone?"

Ashley cried out. And for the first time so did Scarlet, her Cries echoing against the thunder and rain, for who would care for her now. What would she do without Melly?

Scarlett got up, she smoothed the sides of Ashley's hair as she would do for Wade, when she was feeling maternal, she brushed off his cheeks which were streaming tears, and she smiled, a soft sad smile that was touching her mouth but not her eyes

"Ashley, I swear there won't be a day you'll go uncared for, why even if I have to do it myself!"

She said adding her southern belle Charms a light smile tugged at Ashley's lips, simple adoration for Scarlett, the feeling that he used to be confused about seemed so clear now, what he and Scarlett had was not love, but something different, something just as good. Scarlett stood up and Ashley followed,

"You mustn't put dirt on the coffin Ashley-stay away from it altogether-for me"

Scarlett ran words from her past seemed to be echoing 'once you hear the dirt hit the coffin, they really are dead.'

As Scarlett Left Rhett's Shadow came towards the funeral procession, the fact that he was alone was not lost on the crowd, Rhett took a handful of the Red Georgia dirt to the coffin which had now came to the ground, and he dropped it on the coffin, listening to the soft thud, and now she really was gone, she was really there in the ground.

Rhett looked to Ashley, seeing the dirt in his hand, Rhett grabbed Ashley's Wrist,

"Don't, Don't. If you do, then she'll really be gone..."

"She was the only dream I ever had, that didn't die in the face of reality...but see her now? See what I've made her. No, I must, I must go on as Scarlett does, and I can't dream that she's still here when she isn't."

Ashley dropped the dirt onto Melanie's Coffin; the soft thud hit his ears deftly as he whispered.

"Goodbye my love"

Rhett stared at him strangely wondering how Ashley ever got the courage to come to this place in his mind...It wasn't lost on him, that Scarletts name had been uttered, how inappropriate he thought, she would say she loved him and then go to Mr. Wilkes at his Wife's Funeral, but that was Scarlett, and he couldn't love her anyone, He wouldn't allow it

"I won't be winnowed out, Rhett, what are your plans of Scarlet?"

Rhett looked down.

"I see no need for Scarlett and I to ever take the other into consideration ever again."

"Are you planning to leave her?"

"Mr. Wilkes, I do believe that would be none of your concern."

Ashley's heart ached, poor Scarlett, he wouldn't let Rhett just leave her.

"Consider this Captain Butler. If you do decide to...leave her, then it might be..." Ashley faltered wondering if he really meant to take Scarlett if Rhett Failed, wondering if he really could…if he could forget his jewel of a wide Melanie. But quickly he saw he would have to. -

"Then it might become my business."

Rhett Laughed deeply," Touché Mr.Wikes."

Rhett had come to see if Scarlett needed him, though there was clear relief that he could just leave this place and no look back, there was also panic, as his final tie to Scarlett was being severed all she needed was a divorce, but Rhett couldn't think of it, he just laughed, imagining the way Scarlett would bully and break Ashley. He had to believe that, he couldn't believe that, was Scarlett really gone to him?

Her words to him that night one week ago seemed so faint now, as if she hadn't even spoken them and he sought to forget, that was what he needed.

But still, the rain pattered and her voice rang.

"Rhett Darling, I love you"

There was hidden panic in Rhett's voice but Ashley didn't hear it, no, He saw Rhett's Face become sad and forlorn, but Ashley couldn't comfort the cad now Rhett must comfort himself, or find Scarlett, which he sorely hoped Rhett would do. Ashley's last thoughts were of finality, this was the real end of the south, it has a long time coming, finality, in the form of Captain Butlers expensive shoes clacking away from Atlanta and Scarlett taking with him all the former luxury of the south, and finally, in the form of dirt and it made soft clarifying thuds of the last bed of Melanie Wilkes.


	2. note

This is an authors note,has anyone read Rhett butlers people? It was a poor novel an it had very little to do with the original novel,infact it kinda went into its own story,it gave little insite into Rhett,and it did almost nothing to shed light on rhett and Scarlets relationship.The only piece f it that i found somewhat worthy of a gone with the wind sequel was when the author was elaborating on the scarf scarlett made for ashley,which was originally a gift of love from Rhett.The author changed elanors name and the ending was nothing like he ending of scarlett.In fact the ending was very farfetched and made little sense.

on another note,expect chapter two in a few hours


	3. Chapter 2

Ashley woke up in his empty bed with the faint recollection that his wife was infact dead.He missed her,more tonight then he had in the daylight,their small bed seemed too big for just him and he was cold bone chillingly cold,he kept his eyes closed hopeing that maybe if he kept his eyes closed and if he listened hard enough he could hear her breathing beside him,he could almost feel her bodys warmth.Ashley took a ragged breath, he couldn't do this he had to let her go.Ashley briefly wondered if Scarlett had given him this courage.There was no love there-only friendly admiration,and thankfulness for Scarlett had surely saved him.Ashley wondered if Scarlett was at home,in an empty bed wishing for Rhett as he was wishing for Melanie.

Scarlett sat up trying to remember the last time Rhett had shared this bed with her.she blushed at the memory that seemed so long ago,she'd given up trying to smell his familiar smell in her bed sheets and begun to just remember their life together and all her mistakes for she had made so many, her heart ran cold at the words she had said to him after Bonnies death.She wondered if he blamed himself ,and if it was all her fault that he did.Scarlet sighed,trying to imagine that Rhett was holding her.But the memories were old,and she was never one to hold onto dreams.Scarlett felt tears in her cheeks 'oh how she missed them'.Suddenly Scarlett wasn't sure what she was crying for.she felt one tear 'mother' two tears 'pa'

three tears 'Ashley and her infatuation with him' four tears 'Bonnie' Five tears 'Melaine' six tears 'the death of the south' seven tears 'Rhett her sweet Rhett.

Scarlett threw her coverlet off and got up.she'd be damned if she was alone tonight.never tonight.Scarlett went into the Parlor hopeing to find mammy sitting at the table as she'd done the past few nights Scarlett wanted to rest her head on mammys breast and cry her worries away mammy would let her,mammy would understand.Scarlett had her hand in her mouth as she came to the parlor

the light was on and Scarlett let out a breath of relife-Mammy she wispeared.

"I've sent Mammy to bed Scarlett" Rhetts empty voice said

"oh" that was all Scarlett could manage why would Rhett be here?Was he back for her?

Rhett looked to Scarlett with a scowl

"My dear have you been crying?"

Scarlett looked away and wiped her eyes."Don't be silly"

Rhett grapped her head and forced her to look at him.

"Finally grown a heart?It's a pity my dear,at this point a heart will only cause you pain."

"Please Rhett"

"What Scarlett Please what?"

"Please...Please don't make me feel any worse...surely ..you couldn't ...hate me so much"

Rhett let go of Scaretts's head.and looked down.

"No.I wouldn't hate you"

Scarlett pulled out a chair and sat down,not trying to look a Rhett.

"If you want Rhett...you can sleep in my room."

Rhett laughed a dead laugh"Your bed holds no charms for me my dear"

"Oh.Oh I didn't i only meant.."Scarlett blushed"Have you been Sleeping Rhett?"

Scarlett asked lowly

Rhett looked hard at her

"It's hard to, I imagin you know what i mean"He said

Scarlett tried to remember her last nights sleep,all she remembered was going to get some brandy.

"Of course I am never alone.Never.there is always a woman who wants me for the night."Rhett Paused "does that offend you Scarlett? that others have had me this week? That I have moved on? They never care to find out why i am so rough they never care why I taken them then leave.They never treat me badly.They never taken from me or hurt me...so why do you.why did you?!"

"I'm sorry"

"Always the child"

"No,I'm not done.I am sorry Rhett,I love you and i've made a lot of mistakes.but i'll be damned if i live this way I understand that you can't forgive me,but could you ever love meagain? could you ever love me half as much as you used too? if you could i'd give you everything.all of it."

"Scarlett..."

"Rhett i'd give you my thousand dollars worth of gold."

"Please Scarlett.You know how I feel."

"No,"she wispeared."Don't say no yet.Just..let me pretend that you might say yes..I can't let go of that hope yet."

Rhett sighed,A light admiration glittered in his eyes before it slowly slid back behide the mask Rhett had learned to keep with him at all times.

"You'll only make it worse my pet,but as you wish..."

"Thank you."

Scarlett got out of the chair slowly as if she was giving Rhett time to tell her that he wasn't going to indulge her.She was pleasantly surprised when Rhett let her get up and move around his large form at the door frame.Scarletts body moved slowly around Rhett making a great effort not to touch him,Not to look at him.If she looked at him she might lose her cool she might throw her arms around him or try to rekindle their flame.But what good would that be? What good was anything now...

Rhett let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding,Scarletts form went out the door,her hips swaying with that old grace but something was different.-her hip bones jetted out under the petticoats she was wearing,a clear sign she hadn't been eating Her shoulders hunched together making her look so broken,Scarlett O'Hara had never looked broken,she had been through war and reconstruction and she had birthed three children but never once looked as she did now.Rhett Tried to stop worrying for her,but he couldn't.In a weeks time he would leave atlanta for good,and Scarlett would be left to her own ways,he wondered briefely if someone who care for her when he was gone.his Heart ached at imagining her with another man,someone else who would love her and fix her up good as new in a way that he couldn't do anylonger,what he had said to her weeks before was true,his love was run out,or atleast nearly,he couldn't take care of her now.That being the case Rhett thought of a divorce,severing the last tie that bound her to him,and even as his heart screamed no suddenly that made it all the more clear that what he really needed was a divorce,a clean break.Yes a clean break would be better

[Rhett moaned in pain as the docter touched his tender eight year old arm,

"This is good Rhett," Though at the time Rhet couldn't think of anything that could be good about the pain in his limb.He clenched his teeth waiting for futher explanation from the docter

"It's a clean break,it will heal better,you see, i can completely redo you arm so to speak,I wont have to work over a old pattern."

Rhett nodded but it didn't make much sense to him-nothing did.

when his mother came in with his father they bother looked expectant.His mother asked worriedly"Are you ok?"

and his father always quick to show Rhett the way a man should act answered for him."It was only a break,and a clean one at that."

Rhett pipped up looking at his unconvinced mother.

"Yea! it was a clean break!"

but under his breath he was cursing at the stupitity of the statment.

Rhett came back to the present with an amused smile-that had been so long ago, four fifths of a lifetime ago...Rhet wondered if he could tell Scarlett of the memory,if he could show her the little scar on his arm,and show her the way that his right arm hung slightly higher then the right but he quickly banished the idea...he needed a clean beak.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett fell asleep that night with a fitful certainity, he would leave and soon,oh so very soon,hopefully in the early hours of morning.he would get his clean break and he would get better,better-as if he could take a vacation and suddenly Bonnie wouldn't have died,suddenly he wouldn't have to leave Scarlett.These were only lies,things Rhett said but knew weren't true,his only hope was that,once he left he could find the will to divorce Scarlett,to get his clean break.It would be so much easier to hate her at a distance,where she couldn't look into his eyes and almost speak loving endearments to him,where he wouldn't look at her and see Bonnie,a cold bitter Bonnie,who couldn't change,someone who was almost as dead as the rest of the good people of the south.That was what he needed.

To Rhetts dissapointment there was no morning train to Charleston,this could cause a problem,this morning he'd realized how nervous he was to be with Scarlett one more moment.he had to leave,and fast,he couldn't stay the week,not even the afternoon.So on that impulse he bought a ticket to boston, there was little connection he had there,he didn't know anyone,there was noone who knew Bonnie,or Scarlett,or him.It would be the first step on his new life, this would be his test before he reached Charleston.

Scarletts eyes opened at 7 am exactly. She had been in the mist of a dream but this feel ,promptly woke her.There was no denying the empty feeling she had.As if.Scarletts heart did a little flutter and her eyes closed tight holding back tears as she pictured Rhetts face- as he must have just left out the door-she could feel it.Scarlett climbed out of bed and peaked out the window hopeing to get a glance at Rhett, hopeing that she wouldn't see his things packed away-hopeing that he really did mean to stay with her-but when she looked out the window she saw his luggage.He turned to face the house,looking up at her window,not truely seeing her-his face softend then her paused,looking almost into her eyes.tears welled up ,she couldn't look any longer, Rhett tipped his hat to acknowledge her-and then it was over,as if he owed her no explaination at all,he just turned and got into the carriage.

Rhett sat on the Train trying to imagine Boston,and to avoid thinking of he look on Scarletts face when-well bother Scarlett-she would be fine,such a child she didn't REALLY love him,he'd be damned before he'd become like ashley to her.Rhett looked to the seat to his side a pretty blonde sat next to him,and she smiled suductively, Rhett looked into her eyes and knew what she was asking for,and he was only too willing to comply-this would hurt Scarlett or so he hoped, though he didn't admit it,this would hurt him too...

Ashley looked at Scarlett from across the silent table,suddenly he would have done anything to have the children join them,so they wouldn't be so completely cold.His poor Scarlett looked like a ghost,her hair was patted down but a mess none the less,he eyes were red and purple from crying,he was so worried,he'd never seen her take anything so hard-he wondered what had given her the courage to face the war-and why she couldn't face this-then it hit him..

"Scarlett,my dear child,you've been brave so long haven't you my dear?"

"Oh Ashley I tried so hard and in the end i couldn't fix anything-if i did have any courage at all-well-it was only a foolish childs Bravery-one that was built on dreams of the future-a future that wasn't real,"

Ashley got out of his seat and pulled Scarlett out of hers,picking her up and wrapping his arms around her.

"You needn't be Brave for me Scarlett, I'll let you be afriad,I'll be brave,just this once for you-i do love you my dear,as melly did-she-oh I did love you back then-though i could never understand that piece of you that melly so loved.That willpower,the Courage you had to live at all costs,i feel it now Scarlett...I know what you had.And...I'll help you live,like you used to do for me,and melly, she would have wanted that-"

"Ashley you must stop...why Rhett will be back.And,I'll go to Tara and everything will be fine...I ... It just must be."

"Scarlet,Don't play fool,i know you are not such,we can d whatever you like,we could run away like you wanted to all those years ago,take the children and never be seen again,leave atlanta and the pain we have here"

"I don't want to"

"But Scarlett-"

"Rhett was here with me..."

"but-"

"In that room-so many years ago we slept together,and in this house he loved me for six years,on these streets he carted me around"

scarlett paused.

"If Rhett shouldn't come back-I would want to be able to"Scarlett closed her eyes with a Smile as if remembering-"Remember him.."

Ashleys eyes darkened,

"Your Rhett is a Fool"

Scarlett had a sad smile-"Ah he said the same of you."

Ashley found he was smiling too-almost laughing at himself-why him and Scarlett?

that wouldn't ever do they were to different to be together.they lived in different worlds of thought.

but something kept coming to his mind-a lazy day one day maybe years from now as Scarlett sat a rocking chair and he read the paper- beau and wade playing war and Ella sitting doing knitting,he would look out the window expecting Melly to come inside,but Scarlett would look at him as if to remind him that she wasn't coming, and as she did so she would give him a look of comfort,that only she could give-and maybe that would one day be enough-maybe one day they would have that comfort,the family bond.

Scarletts breath caught at the sight of Ashley so emerced in his vision he seemed at peace for the first time in weeks, Ashleys arm rubbed Scarletts Back,and she hugged onto his neck.

"we are a sad pair "


	5. Chapter 5

Scarlett hadn't allowed herself break for the past week,she was back and forth to the store and the mill,she'd given Ashley twice as many shifts which had doubled her load due to his incompetance.But it must be done.The old cats of Atlanta were talking of how Rhett had left in the night and now Scarlett seemed to be with Ashley at every turn,but what else would Scarlett do? Ashley needed to keep his mind off Melanie,and Scarlett,there was so much that Scarlett had to forget about,she just couldn't stop and allow her mind that pleasure,or that pain.

The days weren't so bad,she could flirt with Ashley-and try to build up his deflated ego,in the hopes of bringing him to life,and in return Ashley began conversation,he came over frequently and had dinner with Scarlett and the children ,often bringing Beau,and they would stay together long into the night,both dreading the time to go home,because for once they both felt the same and there was an understanding,as the nights grew later,Ashley did not want to go home,not to that lonely bed where he would have to be reminded of Melanie,and Scarlett,she didn't want to go back to the nightmares.

One night Scarlett put the children to bed,looking at Wades brown doe eyes and kissing his forehead then doing the same for Beau.Both boys made soft sighs as if they had not expected this from Scarlett.But they were quickly getting used to the gentle side of her,Scarlett O' Hara was no Melanie Hamilton but she was doing her best,and she was trying so hard to mimick Melanie-to please her in every way that she didn't while Melanie was alive.Next Scarlett went to Ella,breifely wondering if it was time that she got her own bedroom.

"Goodnight darling"

"Goodnight mother."

Scarletts fingers found the soft skin of Ellas stomach and ticked he girl causing her to giggle.

Scarlett half heartedly shhd her before walking down the stairs to Ashley as he waited in the living area,a large room with a grand fireplace that took up the majority of the wall before her,to the side was a lounge chair of green velvet and a long couch that Rhett had wanted for the room,the green he said matched her eyes.Scarletts eyes softened trying to remember the last time her and Rhett had spent the evening here.

"Scarlett" Ashely gently pulled Scarlett out of her thoughts.

"Very soon it will become improper ,our meetings like this,the own fancies me your next beaux."

"Oh how Dreadful of Atlanta,bother the old Guard Ashley!"

"My dear,your wish could not please me more,for as i'm sure you know I've quiet enjoyed our time together"

"AShley..."Scarlett warned.

Ashley laughed hartily,reminding her of Rhett.

"Don't show talons Scarlett it's unbecoming,I should be going soon it's just-I wanted to-"

"What! Ashley i'm out of Patience!"

"Well...What did you so love of Rhett?"

Scarlett paused...

"Everything...that you must have hated ... I loved that he liked my working,that he would hold me at night..he would laugh at me he would..take care of me. oh god! I miss him."

"Shhhh! My Dear Scarlett,I'm sorry i asked,I wouldn't have-oh forgive me? never again will i bring him up."

"No,I don't what to stop talking about him"

"Maybe I could be like him for you Scarlett."

"And I could be like Melly for you?" Scarlett asked reading his mind. "No my love,you and I we would never make one another happy,why,not that way, I do love you Ashley,don't misunderstand that but we are so different.I wouldn't want you to be Rhett.Please understand my love."

"I'll try,I will,But Scarlett, maybe you could think of..us...just a bit,not the way you used to,we have grown from that,..."

"Goodnight ashley!"

Scarlett stopped him and closed the door

Rhett was carful when he came into the bar,under a dark cloak he didn't look recognizable but just to be sure he was cloaked till he reached Belles room,he didn't really want to be in town long but it seemed that she needed him,perhaps he was to go see her son-that would be a welcome task,a new boy to go look after,something to take his mind off Scarlett,but he couldn't be that hopeful, He carfully layed out his cloak and sat on the chair crossing his leg elegantly and grabbing a cigar out of his pocket filling the room with smoke.He had forced himself to stay at Belles tonight,instead of rushing to his old home,he wanted to see Scarlett with a dull ache that seemed to grow by the second,and every second he would think he could no longer stand it and then he would,only to meet the next second after.But he was begining to become used to the feeling,he was living with it,and he hoped that he may live many years like this,atleast with some semblance of peace,and maybe one day he'd find someone new,someone who could be the Scarlett that he had wanted her to be.Rhett didn't really want to think of that yet-not so soon after he had left Scarlett, he wanted to just pretend that she hadn't poisoned him,he wanted to feel the way he had 12 years ago when he had strolled through atlanta,dear god how he wished he had never came back to america after his father banished him from the family,he had made a right nice life for himself out in europe where the laws of edicate were tipped in his rougish favor.He wished so many things,but he couldn't continue to wish it would d him no good,only harm and that was the last thing that he wanted or needed,the bottom line what that no matter what scarlett and him did not fit together,they weren't meant to be and he -he had to accept that-why couldn't he? After all he was the one who left, why he felt so silly,a wife who wanted him at home,and a husband who wanted to go home,but so some reason that didn't feel so simple...why not?

why couldn't they have the chance that every other person in the world would have, a simple chance to love or to understand.

Belle walked into the room in time to distract Rhett from his thoughts a light smile played on her lips and she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek,wondering why he looked so tierd,older then his 45 years and for once in her life she regreted that she hadn't kept very steady contact with him since bonnies death,what if he had needed her,as she had needed him all those years ago? She turned red with Shame.

"How are you Rhett?"

"My Darling,Lets not begin this conversation,but make it short,how might I help you?"

"Well"

"come now, Have a heart for this old man, and I won't deny you anything,just don't play Southern Charms with me,I needn't be buttered up"

Belle listened to Rhett as he called himself an old man,and as if admitting the words made it more true he seemed to age a bit more after

"I'm sorry Rhett...I didn't know you were still in such troubles."

"Well?" Rhett asked avoiding the comment

Belle Wrung her dress in her hands nervously as she began to ask Rhett for the biggest favor she would ever ask of him

DUH DUH DUH!

cliffy

now if you want more please review

Miss Rigg


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett wasn't sleeping, Not truely when the door downstairs was opened,and suddenly she was up,her motherly instincts flaring as she got out of her bed in her robe and went towards the childrens room to make sure they were ok.Her mind was racing,what would she do,how could she protect herself-then there it was,in the corner there was Charles Sword,the one Melanie had given her on her deathbed.Scarlett gave a small smile,thanking god for small favors,and with that Scarlett decended down the stairs with heavy feet and the burden of a Sword in hand.

"I'm only in for the night,no need to alert Mrs. Bulter."

"Where will you be sleeping for the night?"

"I suppose on the Couch in here-why,there's a fire,has Mrs. Bulter been entertaining?"

"Yessir' she's been havin' mista' Ashley over."

Rhett laughed a little,

"Very well,I'll be fine,your dismissed."

Scarlett thought to go get Rhett and speak to him,but instead she went back to her room,after all he didn't want her woke,he didn't want to see her on his one night home.She didn't want to think of that-but,what if that was the case? what if she couldn't make him understand her love for him? Scarlett set Charles sword on the railing too tierd to pick it up and carry it back to the hall.

"Mother?"

"Oh Wade-you Frightened me,why are you awake?"

Wade looked down embarassed

"I heard uncle Rhett..."

"Ohhh.Well,Yes-he is here,but only for the night,he's mighty tierd, maybe if you wake up early you could talk to Uncle Rhett before he leaves"Scarlett tried to sound sweet the way her mother would if she were in Scarletts place

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

Wade knew his mother hadn't been getting much sleep,and on most nights he would go into her room and sit on the chair with the candles burning and they would talk until Mother found rest.Of course he had to make mother think it was because he wasn't tierd,or he was afriad,not the other way around,some nights in her sleep She would cry out and Wade would grab her hand trying to comfort his poor mother sometimes she would wispear about Melanie or Bonnie,even her Pa and Mother,but the most heartbreaking cries,were the ones she made for Rhett.Wade sighed,he wondered if Uncle Rhett would ever come home,and care for his mother.Wade wondered what he would do for her,she seemed to be fading,her once bright spirit was lost,once she looked as if she could do it all alone,now he or Ashley had to acompany her everywhere.

"mother..may I come to your room tonight?"

"Yes dear, but only for a hour tonight,you must conquer your fears,I do't know whats been bothering you so"

Wade was silent,not letting on,as he smiled

Scarlett knew she'd done the right thing,she was becoming the perfect mother,she would be the perfect mother the her babies.As she walked down the hall Scarlett stopped and looked into the mirror,and for the first time-she saw something that resembled her mother she squared her shoulders and walked into her room behind Wade.

Rhett sat by the fire,wondering what he was to do-He had not been expecting Belle to ask him this,not at all,why she had asked him was quiet obvious,but there were things he had to do at home,he couldn't play this game for too long,and did he really want to?

share a bed and home with Belle so soon after Scarlett,it seemed like a betrayal.but it wasn't Rhett bitterly thought,the divorce papers were by his side,burning a hole in the table beside him-that was his last job in atlanta deliver them to Scarlett,but he was sure that she would find then there,when she came down the next afternoon.Rhett looked at the fire,who had built it, Ashley,or Scarlett, he wondered at the picture he was forming,what would they talk about,the late Mrs.Wilkes or about the future,or maybe more then likely the past,he wondered if Scarlett was suffocating here all alone,and for a breife second,he was glad.Rhett layed down on the Couch and closed his eyes.trying to block out his thoughts trying not to think so badly of Scarlett.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Uncle Rhett? It's me,Wade"

"Come in my boy"

"Hello"

Wade walked past Rhett,giving off the slight smell of Scarlett that made Rhetts eyebrow rise questioningly.

"I asked mother if I could stay in her room for an hour or two tonight" Wade supplied.

"Wade,I'm not sure thats proper..."

"Well,I sit on her beside couch,and we talk business,till she goes to sleep then I leave..you see well that is-uhm"

"What?"

"Well,Mother can't sleep when shes alone."

"Ah,so you help her,without her ever knowing,it's a thankless job you've taken up son"

"Mothers so different,she's thankful, I know it."

"Well,good for you,"Rhett said slightly unconvinced "I do have something to ask you Wade"

"Oh what?"

"A favor really,you see,how would you like to become master of this house?"

"Well,I suppose i wouldn't mind,though i always had my eye on Tara"

"Tara?"

"Oh yes Uncle Rhett..Tara..."

"You sound like your mother."

Wade Beamed "I want to be more like her."

"You don't have to be."

"My mothers so strong,and she's so kind now,these past few weeks. She is so much nicer then she used to be.I want to be like her"

Rhetts eyes became dark and serious."Why do you think that is?"

Wade paused in thought

"I think that she's trying to make it up to Aunt Melanie..and..." the last words were wispeared out like he wasn't sure he could say them "Bonnie."

Rhetts Face Crumbled,suddenly he was drained,Bonnie deserved to be Cherished and loved and alive,his poor little bonnie...

"I'm sorry Uncle Rhett.I'm Sorry"

"no,No,no,It's...ok"Rhett struggled.

Wade looked up at the celling

"Are you leaving in the morning?"

"I won't be in the house"

"Mother said you were leaving,I was just wondering,are you ever coming back Rhett?"

Rhett Saw apprehension in Wades eyes."Cause Mother will need me to take care of her,you haven't seen her since you left,somethings different,and I don't think she'll get along like she used to,I suspect she'll need to be Married off to someone if you-that is-pardon my speaking out of line sir"

Rhett only nodded.seeing where Wade was going ,he was so smart,so perceptive,he was becoming a gentleman,and Rhett was pleased,though he wonder who caused this if Scarlett had begun teaching Wade edicate.wishful thinking,rhett thought and banished the thought.It was silent a long time,Wade sat quietly watching Rhett.Rhett was consuming what Wade had told him,a warning he realized wade was not going to leave Scarlett for him to come back and claim in few years.She would be Married off if there was a divorce,to who he wondered...

but even that warning,was not enough to keep Rhett from leaving divorce papers in that library room as he left.

Train

Rhett looked out the window silently going over what he and Belle would do.First they would make the apearance of being a couple,sharing a room and he would play the gentlman,next they would pick up Rome from his all boys school, and convince the headmaster that he was going to capable hands,then with any hope Rhett would be sending them alone to new york where there was more freedom for a single woman.he wondered how long this would take..months? hopefully not.once again he cursed the way that women were veiwed,as if Belle couldn't take care of her boy without a man. but this was not the time to battle that,he would do his part and then he would go...go where? Home,where ever that is.Maybe a year or two on the sea would do him good.somewhere far away.

Wade did not pause once he had something in his head,and now he had something to do.He was not blind to Uncle Ashleys advances and for all he saw it seemed like a decent idea,his mother and Ashley,of course Ashley wasn't Rhett, but Uncle Rhett wasn't coming home,and the papers he saw long after Rhett had left that morning had proved it-

LEGAL DIVORCE


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett sat in the dark room rubbing her cheeks lightly and biting her lip to add same color. Her hair was matted down in soft curls that were becoming unruly on her head. But she didn't care her only concern was, weather or not she could make the appearance of being healthy, the children wanted to go visit beau today and unfortunately that would put her once again in the towns spotlight. She sighed, nothing new there.

Scarlett's hearted ached dully but she pushed it away, she couldn't lay down and die now that Rhett was gone...she couldn't let her heart kill her, she had children to look after, and she had her mammy to love her. These were her sole comforts.

Ashley has carefully planed this trip out, New Orleans, it would be a wonderful break for Scarlett, and the children as well, and they could see the town and for once not worry about what the town thought of them. It would be perfect-and he'd mention it in front of the children so that Scarlett wouldn't dare say no. He'd saved money for a very long time and now he finally had enough to go through with it. He was making headway-and sometimes if he was moving fast enough; he didn't feel the pain of losing Melanie.

Rhett sat in bed with his face covered, belles breath was hot on his side, annoyingly so, he couldn't wait till morning, when they would get out of their bedroom, and he hoped away from one another. Rhett briefly wondered if any of this would reach atlantes ears, the mistress and the husband, together, but banished the thought. Scarlett couldn't be in his bed tonight.

Scarlett's smile was sweet as she said, "of course we'd love to go!"

But Ashley could she her seething, she was naturally mad he'd used the children in his case but the end was justified. He grabbed her hand and kissed it with more force then passion

"Oh darling you won't regret this visit I do promise"

Scarlett softened at the mans attempt.

"Oh, I will my dear Ashley. When are we to go?"

"Shall I give you a proper week to prepare"?

Scarlett looked at the children's gleaming eyes and with a thoughtful look she decided that they should go...and soon.

"Maybe two days time?"

Ashley smiled. His eyes hardening...and Scarlett imagined hat he was thinking of Melanie. She took his hand and placed gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Be calm my love, your heart won't be able to stand the thought of her now."

Ashley sighed." Well children, shall we go to the park?"

"YES!"

The children all cried in unison

Wade and Beau running and little Ella trying to keep up, though she fell often

"ELLA!" Scarlett called

"Come walk with mother"

Ella bounced to Scarlett with her arms out, smiling, her black boots, that were more suited for rainy weather then sunny sky that was around them. Ashley ran ahead. Chasing the boys and teasing Scarlett

"Come get us Scarlett!"

Scarlett's hands went to her chest as she found a memory coming to her

'_Bonnie was on Rhett's shoulders her legs dangling and lightly kicking, Rhett was smiling at her, a breathtaking smile that she didn't truly notice_

"_Come get us Scarlett"_

"_Rhett. Don't be silly that's terribly improper."_

_Bonnie's smile turned into a frown, as she questioned her daddy._

"_Does that mean mother won't play with us?"_

_Rhett's eyes became cold." what do we need ol' Mothers for anyhow?" '_

It was Ashley who pulled Scarlett to the present, his hand tugged at hers and at first, she didn't want to come back, but slowly she did, her smile returned and she ran ahead of Ashley, grateful for him...in her own way.Grateful that she had escaped looking back for that was the greatest tourcher that could befall her,to forever dream of Rhett…and her baby Bonnie.

Late that night Scarlett walked int the house with her two children laughing.

"Pork!" She called

"Mammy! Prissy!"

they all came dwnstairs at attention

"You must prepare the children and I for a trip,one weeks trip "

"Miss'us Scarlett, This hea'r ol' mammy ill' do nothin' o' tha sort."

"Great balls of fire! Do it!"

"Wher's you goin'?"

"To New Orleans"

"Wit' who? Yous' in morning miss Scarlett you don't got no buznus' goin' no where"

"I am done mourning! I could mourn all my life and still never mourn enough!"She yelled.

"Mammy?"

"Yesum?"

"I'll be leaving with Mister Ashley and the children..would you come too?"

she softened her voice.

"Please?"


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett tried to remember a time when she had been as happy as she had been on her first trip to New Orleans and not one time came to mind, she remembered all the fun her and Rhett had had here, and smiled.

She touched her cheek, shocked that a real smile had formed.

"Scarlett Darling?" Ashley called.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"All the fun we can have this week!" Scarlett chuckled.

The train stopped at the depot, which she remembered well, the dusty roads and bustling city, people didn't care that she was divorced here they didn't care that she was with her best friends husband.

"Come children" Scarlett gently called. As she helped them up. This would be a wonderful trip.

Rhett looked out the window of the apartment seeing the sun slowly come up, he had dressed and was ready to go out for the day and look at all the little taverns that were hidden in the city. More importantly he was ready leave belle, not that it was her that disgusted him so, but the fact that she wasn't Scarlett made him ache for her.

Scarlett looked at the hotel room with a smile, it was vey nice, here was a big bed, for her and the children and Ashley had a room far down the hall for what Scarlett would consider his attempt at protecting her reputation.

Never in all her life had she met someone so honor bound as Ashley, she would never understand it fully, but sometimes his dedication took her breath away. He had something to live for, something bigger then death As did she, Wades eyes met hers and for moment he seemed to see through her, but she smiled, and patted his head the same gentle way her mother had, then pursed her lips into a fine line the way mother had told her was proper for a woman of age. It was all getting easier, she didn't have to be wild when Rhett wasn't around, she could just float on, and she didn't have to tell the truth and she wasn't as angry, even the dull ach that Rhett left in her heart was slowly going away. When breathing was once a trouble for her now it came slowly easily it wasn't what she wanted her life to be but it was adequate, it was her only hope. She could see her life now coming into focus and Ashley wasn't seeming so bad, she didn't want to be alone…she couldn't be alone.

But Rhett wouldn't go away. He was there in her nightmares in her dreams his touch was enough to keep her awake at night, he sometimes seemed to be behind everything she did. Sometimes he was smiling, his teething gleaming like animals her eyes sparkling. Then other times he would be hateful, looking down on he with a grimace.

The town was much darker then he remembered since the last visit he made here, but he imagined it was because the last visit he was too entranced to see what the town really was, a wasteland…just like Scarlett O'Hara. Behind him Belle walked slowly giving him space the think, she was smart like that, always understanding his moves and seeing what he needed, she knew a lot about him from their years of friendship. But perhaps he would surprise her

"Well my pet-love shall we walk?" Rhett reached out a hand to her

"Oh Rhett you do know how to charm a woman"

"Only you my love, only you"

Ashley let Scarlett politely decline his arm and he only nodded, this was normal, he gave her a dashing smile, unnerved by her in any way

Scarlett submersed herself in the conversation wade and Beau was having, about what type of city this must be and they way they wanted to be apart of the reconstruction. Scarlett of course smiled and encouraged them, while internally calculating what they cost of their efforts would be.

"Oh Beau Darling!"

"What Aunt Scarlett?"

"If you wish to help the cause why don't you take over the mill, sell good wood for a nice price and the whole county will be begging for your help, you'll bring reconstruction into Atlanta."

"Mother" Wade whispered breathlessly, his eyes glowing" What a wonderful idea…and you could help us, You know so much about business."

Scarlett tried to imagine What Rhett had said about her and business, but she couldn't remember, why couldn't she, what was it…

"Mother?"

"Oh of course darlings, but I mustn't let the whole town know…it wouldn't be proper…"

"You never cared before…"the silent Ella commented.

"WELL this isn't before!"Scarlett snapped

Ella's eyes watered.

"Oh baby im sorry, Mother didn't mean to yell."

Wade looked at his mother, then to beau

Whispering.

"When Rhett was here. She thought she could do anything…she couldn't, but it was well enough that she thought she could…she hadn't been herself."

"Wade, what are we going to do, bring Rhett back? Break my fathers heart?"

"No. We're going to let this continue…maybe if Mother and your father marry, they can be happy…I know your father means well and Mother does love him…its just different."

"Mother, we WANT you to be a big part of our company, truly, we don't care what everyone else thinks."

Scarlett looked at Ashley

"What do you think?"

"Scarlett I only think you should be happy…"

"Oh! Oh! Bother everyone else, I'll do it for you boys."

Scarlett looped her arm in Ashley's smiling at the boys and she picked Ella up into her arm on the side of Ashley.

"Mother loves you children"

Rhett looked across the street to a beautiful woman. Attracting everyone's eye She reminded him of Scarlett.

Who was she?

Scarlett felt eyes on her back. She turned scanning the crowd…

"Rhett?" she wispeared

"What Scarlett?" Ashley asked looking at her

"Rhett! I see him"

"Wait Scarlett!"

Scarlett took off running she wanted to be close to him she wanted to remember all that she was forgetting about him.

Scarlett stood before him with pleading eyes and all he wanted was to forgive her. But he couldn't he wouldn't.

Every single word she wanted to say seemed to leave her as Belle came from the shadows and looked her in the eyes.

"Rhett"

"Hello Scarlett, fancy seeing you here, what brings you to new or-"

"I don't want to talk about that I want to"

"I know what you want to little vixen"

"Rhett-"

"No Scarlett, we must stay pleasant and out of each others way"

"I love you Rhett"

"Your words would be much better suited for Mr. Wilkes now Scarlett, he is the only man who would love you now."

Rhett pulled Scarlett into an alley

"You can't come into my life Scarlett, have you signed the divorce papers? Will you let me go?"

"I-"

"Please Scarlett?"

"I did…but Rhett"Scarletts hand ran down his face lovingly "I miss you so"

"Even the children"

"Don't talk of children you never loved."

"I DO LOVE THEM"

"Imy pet, do not believe you"

"Oh, bother you Rhett Butler. Bother you! I don't need you!"

"That's right! Now go Scarlett" Rhett Paused

"You've got now all that you dreamed of, a proper husband who won't force you to do anything…be a proper lady, and.and stay out of my sight you cursed woman"

Scarlett Leaned against the brick wall behind her, she clutched her chest and tried to breathe, but she couldn't tears slide from her eyes, Rhett went to her, as if to embrace her.

"I hate you"

She whispered.

And he walked off into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Rhett let Scarlett's eyes tear up before he left her and for one moment he hoped that he was mean enough that she could live on without him, that she would be fine.

'She will be fine'

The idea that he and Belle should lay low didn't ever occur to him, the idea that Scarlett would be as hurt by seeing him with Belle as he was when he Saw Ashley that afternoon never hit him.

Scarlett let Ella and Beau take her on a walk in the park, in what she felt was an attempt to get her away from thinking of Rhett, but it wasn't working. Her heart was Tied in knots and she kept thinking that it just couldn't be true Rhett couldn't truly want her 'out of his sight'

"Ella? Beau?"

"Yes mother?"

"We should be going back to the hotel, Ashley must be worrying, and it isn't proper for us to be out so late if only Mammy would have come."

"Mammy's mean for not coming mother!"

"Oh she's just stubborn, now come on Beau, would you care to escort me like a Gentleman?"

Ashley sat admiring the sky before him he sun was setting and he were reminded of the days in his childhood when he would sit on the porch with his father at twelve oaks. Wade looked at Ashley and for a moment Ashley dreaded hearing what the boy had to say.

"Uncle Ashley, Would you marry my mother?"

"Such questions Wade, It isn't right for boy your age to ask"

"Uncle Rhett made me the man of our house and, that means I have to take care of things" Ashley nodded encouragingly.

"Including my Mother"

"Oh"

"And mother needs to be taken care of, would you marry her?"

"Wade, I would like that far more then anything else."

"Well, why haven't you?"

"Rhett…"

"She'll get over him."

"Your mother loved him."

"Uncle Ashley I'm afraid fro her, and I was just hoping that, if you loved her enough, you could help me take care of her."

"It's not as simple as that, She won't do it."

"How about this, tomorrow night we can go out to town, and you can ask her…sometimes over the night, I'll hint at how good you would be for her…"

Ashley Patted wades head with a smile.

"Scarlett O'Hara had met her match son"

Next night.

Scarlett smiled into the mirror Ashley was escorting her to the ball in the hotels ballroom, it was the last of the season and it would be the most extravagant of them. Her Dress was a Dark green velvet with a satin waist ribbon that was pink and matching kid gloves, her hair had been done with Pearls for the occasion, and for once Scarlett felt she was a beautiful as she had been when Rhett had taken care of her. She could see Ashley that morning, when he had offered her the gloves,

Memory

"_Oh Ashley these are just darling!"_

"_As are you Scarlett"_

"_Whatever will I wear them to?"_

"_A ball, Scarlett" Ashley laughed. "Keep that in mind my love. I'll take you to it tonight," Ashley touched Scarlett's _

"_A ball? A Real one? You are good to me Ashley!"_

_Cheek" You look so beautiful already.'_

Rhett looked at the ballroom with glazed over eyes, this was the ballroom he had taken Scarlett to on their last night in New Orleans she had looked beautiful in her velvet green dress and they had danced all night I had been on of the few nights in their marriage that Rhett had let his guard down for her, and in return he felt it was ne of the only nights that Ashley Wilkes had not been inside Scarlett's mind. Rhett remembered her laughing along with him, over nothing at all

Memory

"_Rhett it's so beautiful here!"_

"_It's perfect for you here" Rhett whispeared,"It's everything you want isn't is?"_

"_It reminds me so much of…before the war"_

"_I've always wanted to give you that."_

"_Rhett you're so good to me"_

_Scarlett rewarded his with a peck on the lips, and he had taken advantage of it kissing her deeper and showing her some of he passion he had locked away for s long. And when he pulled away from her, she was breathless and flushed._

"_Rhett" she whispeared, but she wasn't scolding him, she was just saying his name as if he would disappear. _

_She kissed him again_

Rhett smiled Remembering a time when he thought he had almost gained her love her heart Belle looked at his from across the ballroom, and she remembered that he had wanted for them to look together, but not desperately so. She didn't come to him.

As much as she wanted to.

Ashley and Scarlett danced I'm going to take creative liberty as to how they are dancing here they will be doing more one on ne dancing smiling and talking about the children and things they wanted t do n the trip. Ashley didn't mention the run in with Rhett, he only hoped Scarlett would tell him

"Scarlett?"

"Yes Ashley?"

"I have an important question for you"

"Will it make me happy, or less happy?"

"Well, I hope more happy"

"Then ask me."

"Will you marry me?"

Scarlett froze in his arms, she didn't know what to say, did she want this to all end. And just then someone cut in.

"May I have this dance?"

Rhett watched with sharp eyes and Ashley and Scarlett danced. Like lovers he thought, and then suddenly Scarlett stiffened and looked as if she couldn't wait to get away.one part of Rhett wanted to leave the entire scene one part of he wanted to save her

"Rhett" Scarlett said, much the way she had so many nights ago but he couldn't respond.

"Rhett" she said again and she grabbed his cheek in her hand and positioned his face over hers, as she kissed him. Giving him all the passion that he had dreamed of her one day giving him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off her feet before breaking the kiss and grabbing her hand leading her off into the darkness of a hotel bedroom.

It felt like it had been years since his hands had been on her body and she couldn't think of anything but the experience, god how she loved him. There was no speaking and for once scarlet wasn't thinking of anything but the moment, and she gave into the idea that everything would be ok now.

Rhett couldn't stop. Wouldn't he want this and maybe he wanted to hurt her, to love her. All in one night


End file.
